A Traumatic Incident
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: 3 year old Rory witnesses Liz's boyfriend beating her her up one day while 17 year old Jess isn't home from school yet to stop it. Jess moves Rory to the Hollow to be with Luke and out of harms way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning in the Hollow Jess is sitting with little 3 year old Rory in the hollow watching her eat some chocolate chip pancake's.

''they good kido?'' Jess asks her

Rory just nod's.

Luke is leaning on the counter with his elbows on it with his head on his hand's watching Jess with Rory when Lorelai comes down into the diner.

''Morning hun.'' she says and run's her hand down Luke's back and pour's herself some coffee then notice's Jess with Rory.

''what are they doing here?'' Lorelai asks him

''Rory witnessed my sister Liz being beat up by her boyfriend and now she's stopped speaking to everyone but Jess

''oh the poor thing that must of ben really tramatic for her to see.'' Lorelai says to him and runs her hand down his back again

''yea and I'm really worried about her.'' Luke says

''yea I bet you are hun.'' Lorelai says

Lorelai slowly goes over to the table.

''hey Jess hey kido.'' Lorelai says

''hey Lorelai can you say hi to Lorelai?'' Jess asks Rory

Rory just shakes her head.

''it's okay I understand.'' Lorelai tells them

Rory start's bursting out in tear's.

''oh sweetie.'' he says and get's up and goes around to her side of the table and picks her up and rocks her and hold's her tight.

''shh it's okay it's okay.'' he tells her softly and gently put's his hand in her hair to massage her head then run's his hand down her back.

''your really good with her.'' Lorelai tells him

''thank's I'm trying to be a better big brother.'' he tells her

Rory shakes in his arms.

''shh your alright I got you.'' he tlls her to soothe her

Rory just lays her head on his shoulder.

Lorelai just watches him helplessly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jess comes over near the stair's.

''I'm just gonna take her upstair's and lay her down and then I'll be down to help you.'' Jess tells Luke

''okay.'' Luke says

Lorelai watches Jess take Rory upstair's concerndly and bites her lip looking sad and pouts.

''you think she's going to be okay?'' Lorelai asks Luke in a sad tone

''I don't know...I don't know.'' he says in a sad and depressed tone and just looks at her

Jess comes down and grab's a rag.

Luke and Lorelai just watch him.

Jess start's riping off some table's and Lorelai comes over to him and put's her hand on his back.

''hey how ya doing you okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea I'm fine thanks Lorelai.'' he says

''no problem.'' she says

''so is Rory going to be okay do you think she's going to be okay?'' Lorelai asks him

Jess stop's wiping the table and continue's to lean over it then stand's up and face's her.

''I don't know.'' Jess tells her and looks in her eyes

''well your uncle Luke and I are here to help you whatever you and Rory need or if you need any help with Rory and need us to watch her so you can take some time off.'' she tells him

''thanks Lorelai but I think I got it covered.'' he tells her

''okay well if you need any help we're here.'' she tells him

Jess just nods.

Lorelai walks back over to Luke.

''okay I should get to work I'll see you later.'' she tells him

''okay wait here'' he says and pours her come coffee in a to go cup.

''thank's ok bye hun.'' she says and kisses him and picks up the coffee and leaves the diner and goes to work. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the Inn Lorelai walk's into the kitchen looking sad.

''hey sweetie what's the matter?'' Sookie asks her

''well Luke's Nephew and Jess and Niece Rory showed up and she's pretty devastated about what she witness and has stopped talking to everyone but Jess.'' Lorelai tells her

''well what happened that was so traumatic?'' Sookie asks her

''well she witnessed Liz Luke's sister getting beaten up by her boyfriend.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh the poor thing and how old is she?'' Sookie asks her

''yea and she's 3.'' Lorelai tells her

''wow.'' Sookie says

''I know and I feel terrible like I can't do anything to help.'' Lorelai tells her

''wow and how's Luke taking all of it?'' Sookie asks her

''he's really concerned,depressed, and pretty hurt by all of it.'' Lorelai tells her

''awe yea sweetie that's gotta be tough for him.'' Sookie says

''yea god.'' Lorelai sighs loudly

''no 3 year old should have to experience or see thier mother getting beaten up.'' Lorelai says upsetly

''awe hunnie.'' Sookie says and just rub's her back comfortingly

''god I hope that Rory won't think of Luke like that.'' Lorelai says

''awe hunnie I'm sure she won't.'' Sookie tells her

''yea.'' Lorelai says and takes a deep breath and sip's her coffee 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luke comes upstair's to check on Jess and Rory.

''hey Jess how she doing?'' Luke asks him

''well better she is finally sleeping and I have to get to work at Walmart.'' he tells Luke

''I got to take a shower and then wake Rory and feed her and spend a little time with her before I go to work.'' Jess says

''okay well let me get you a towel and don't worry about feeding Rory I got it covered.'' Luke tells him

''no that's okay she won't eat unless I'm around.'' Jess tells him

''wow so your really trying to be a great big brother I'm proud of you nephew.'' Luke tells him

''yes I am and thank's ok I should really shower so I can get my hair done before work.'' Jess says

Luke get's him a towel and hands it to him.

''thanks'' Jess says and goes into the bathroom and shut's the door and get's his shower started.

while Jess is still in the shower Rory start's to wake up and sit's up and rubs her eye's and look's around.

''jesse?'' she questions

''hey kido.'' Luke says sitting on the end of the bed

Rory get's frightened and pull's her knee's up against her chest and wraps her arms around them.

''how was your nap did you sleep good?'' Luke asks her

Rory buries her head on her knee's.

''hey it's Uncle Luke you know me.'' Luke says

Jess finish's his shower and opens the door just wrapped in a towel.

Rory looks up ''Jesse!'' she says

''hey baby doll.'' he says and comes over and kisses her head

''so are you going to be leaving anytime soon so I can get dressed and ready for work?'' Jess asks him

''oh yeah sorry.'' Luke says and get's up and leaves his apartment and goes back down to the diner 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''what's wrong princess?'' Jess asks her

''Jesse I go wif you to work?'' she asks him

''aww I'm sorry princess but you can't your gonna stay with Uncle Luke and you will be fine you have your dolls and toy's to play with while I go to work but hopefully I will be back in time to tuck you in bed and say goodnight to you tonight when I get home from work if your not asleep already.'' he tells her

Rory just pout's.

''aww I'm sorry princess.'' he says and kisses her head and get's dressed and makes his hair all perfect

''maybe Aunt Lorelai will come and pick you up and take you out and play with you or introduce you to all Babette's gnome's in her yard.'' Jess tells her

''Jess what's a yward and gomwe?'' Rory asks him

''well sweetie a gnome a little magical person in a fairy tale also know as an elfe or little person and a yard is well it's kind of hard to explain that one it's where swingset's are usually bulit.'' he makes up to tell her

''oh otay.'' Rory says

''okay sweetie Jesse has to go to work now okay be good I love you kido.'' he tells her and kisses her head

''otay Jesse wuv you too.'' she tells him

Jess leaves her upstairs and goes down to the diner.

''hey she doing okay?'' Luke asks him

''yea she's fine and I have to go to work.'' Jess tells him

''okay well have a good afternoon and stay out of trouble.'' Luke tells him

''I will.'' Jess says in a whatever kind of tone and leaves the diner and hop's a bus to work. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''Caesar I'm going upstairs.'' Luke tells him

''ok boss.'' Caesar says

Luke run's upstairs to his apartment and open's the door and see's Rory playing with her doll's on her bed.

''hey kido you hungry?'' Luke asks her

''No shh dwon't tawk to mwe.'' she tells him

''okay I'm sorry I guess you'll come down and eat when you are ready.'' Luke tells her

Rory just nod's.

''okay I'll be downstair;s sweetie.'' he tells her

Rory just nod's again.

Luke leaves his apartment and goes back downstair's to the diner.

''hows the little girl boss?'' Caesar asks him

''well she won't talk to me and she told me not to talk to her and I think I should and have to respect her.'' Luke tells him

''oh.'' Caesar says

''if she doesn't want to talk then she doesn't have to and I'm not going to make her do or anything she doesn't want to until she feels more comfortble beng here because she is still wat to sensitive right now.'' Luke tells him

''okay.'' Caesar says

''okay.'' Luke says and get's back to work around the diner.

upstair's Rory has a flashback of her mom getting beaten up on the floor with a bloody face and getting screamed at and called bad names and get's scared and cries and curls up in a ball and cries herself to sleep.

later that night after work around dinner time Lorelai show's up after work and sit's down at the counter.

Luke just looks at her and pour's her some coffee just staying quite.

''thank you so um do you want to talk about it?'' she questions him

''talk about what?'' he asks her

''whatever it is that is putting you in this charming mood and bothering you?'' she asks him

''nothing it's just Rory I'm just getting really worried about her because she must be hungry and she hasn't had anything to eat since breakfast and she won't eat unless Jess is here with her.'' Luke tells her

''oh well where is she maybe if I talk to her you know woman to woman she will talk to me.'' Lorelai asks and tells him

''upstair's she told me not to talk to her.'' Luke tells her

''Luke and your going to listen to that she's what like 3 she cannot tell you not to talk to her.'' Lorelai tells him

''yea she kicked me out of my own apartment.'' he tells her

Lorelai sip's at her coffee ''okay I'm going up.'' she tells him and get's up and run's upstair's. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Upstair's Lorelai open's the door and see's Rory tossing and turning and rolling saying ''no get off.'' flailing her arm's around

Lorelai run's over to the bed ''oh..oh baby shh I'm here.'' she hold's Rory so she doesn't hurt herself

Rory pushes her away off of her.

''shh shh baby baby wake up.'' Lorelai tells her and strokes her face and gently tries and shakes Rory awake

Rory start's to wake up and open her eye's slowly.

''hey baby.'' Lorelai says softly and strokes the side of her face and kisses her head

''hi.'' Rory says

''I'm Auntie Lorelai will you talk to me and tell me what's going on with you?'' Lorelai asks her

''nwo don't tawked two mwe.'' Rory tells her and roll's over on other other side facing away from Lorelai

Lorelai sigh's ''ok I get it I'll wait.'' Lorelai tells her and stays quite for a little bit

''okay sweetie will you please talk to me will you tell me what you saw happened to your mommy?'' Lorelai asks her

''Nwo!'' Rory says

''okay okay we don't have to talk until you get more comfortble if you don't want to.'' Lorelai tells her and rub's her back a little

Rory moves away from her ''dwon't twouch mwe.'' Rory tells her

''okay I'm sorry sweetie.'' Lorelai says

''jwst weave mwe awone!'' Rory tells her

Lorelai sighs again ''oh sweetie.'' Lorelai says softly 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lorelai goes downstair's into the diner and sit's at the counter.

''hey how she doing?'' Luke asks her

''ugh I don't know.'' Lorlai tells him with her head resting against her hand

''I can't get through to her and she won't talk to me she just told me to go away so I came down here I'm letting her cool off a little I'm hoping she'll come around and want talk to me when she feel's more comfortble to talk and before she hold's it in so much something bad happen's to her.'' Lorelai tells him

''like?'' Luke asks her

''I don't know can 3 year old's have heart attack's or major breakdown's, meltdown's, and anxiety and or stress attack's because I'm worried that that's what might happen?'' Lorelai asks him

''No come on Lorelai your not serious are you?'' Luke asks him

''yea I think I am.'' she tells him

''I guess we could and should find out about all of this I can look it up online.'' Luke tells her

''what how?'' she questions him

''I will go and borrow Kirk's computer from him.'' Luke tells her

''okay.'' she says

''okay I will go over there after work and we can do this searching tonight on the couch together.'' he tells her

''ok good deal.'' she says and sip's her coffee

''okay I guess I should probably run up there again in a few minute's and check on her again.'' Lorelai tells him

''yeah I think that would be a good idea.'' he says wiping his hands on a cloth

''so I know we havn't talked about this yet but what are we gonna do?'' she asks him

''about what?'' Luke asks her

''um Rory I mean do we move her to the house so she can have her own bed in her own room and I can sorta take care of her and look after her and be like a mom and maybe I can and or will get her to talk to me and feel more comfortble being around me and she will open up more to me and then I can talk to you about what she's feeling?'' she asks him

''oh I don't know we'll see maybe.'' he tells her

''do you trust me?'' she asks him

''yes Lorelai of course I trust you I'm just not sure how she's going to take it being away from Jess and all.'' he says

''well I'm worried about him too with having all the pressures of raising a 3 year old thrown on him he has to have his life too and do what he wants to do and be a teen.'' she tells him

''he's fine.'' Luke tells her

''okay he's fine I get it.'' Lorelai says in a not so pleasant tone

''I mean we are married and you do live at my house.'' she tells him

''I know.'' he says

''what about Jess?'' Luke asks him

''what about him?'' Lorelai asks her

''where's he gonna go?'' Luke asks her

''oh I don't know I guess either here upstair's or the couch is always comfortble if he doesn't want to be too far from Rory is fine too.'' she tells him

''okay I guess I'll talk to him about it.'' Luke tells her

''good.'' she says 


End file.
